The Right Acceptances
by Aline no Tandoku
Summary: Karena sebagai seorang Glen Baskerville yang baru, tak mudah untuk melupakan segala kesalahannya dulu. RnR?


**The Right Acceptances**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**This Story © Aline no Tandoku**

**.**

Sudah dua bulan ia menjadi seorang Glen Baskerville. Sudah dua bulan juka ia merasakan untuk pertama kalinya hidup tanpa didampingin oleh adik kecilnya. Sudah dua bulan juga ia tinggal bersama Alice serta Gilbert dan Vincent. Sudah hampir dua bulan juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Glen sebelumnya, Revis. Dan sudah sebulan ia kembali berteman dengan Jack—setidaknya ia pikir begitu.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang terlihat berbeda darinya.

Hal itu mulai menghantuinya. Pertama-tama hanya sedikit, namun kemudian berkembang menjadi menakutkan. Menghantui setiap langkahnya. Menghantui setiap tidurnya. Sebuah hal yang amat berat baginya, dan ia terima sebagai hukuman. Sebuah penyesalan. Penyesalan yang amat besar. Dan itu mengenai adiknya sendiri, Lacie. Semuanya terlihat aneh tanpa kehadiran Lacie yang selalu ceria. Dunia terlihat lebih… tajam. Sejak kapan ia menjadi sensitif seperti ini? Selama ini, ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik. Bahwa menjatuhkan Lacie kedalam Abyss adalah yang terbaik. Namun—

—ia tidak mengira akibatnya akan sedahsyat ini.

Teringat kembali saat ia masih kecil. Saat pertama kali cahaya keemasan itu memasuki tubuhnya, dan bagaimana Lacie begitu takjub akan hal itu. Kehidupan mereka sebelumnya keras. Dan bergabung dengan Baskerville dan menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang terpilih oleh Abyss itu merupakan mukjizat tersendiri baginya. Namun saat itu di genggamannya selalu ada tangan kecil Lacie, dan senyuman hangat yang menyemangatinya. Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya lebih dari tangan itu kembali menggenggam tangannya mencari keamanan. Senyuman hangat yang membuatnya yakin bahwa masa depan mereka akan 'baik-baik saja'.

Sekarang ia merasa hampa; kosong.

"Gleenn!"

Terdengar teriakan Jack dari kejauhan. Dia membuka matanya, dan melihat Jack tengah berlari kearahnya. Wajah Vessalius itu terlihat kecapaian. Keringatnya bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya muram.

"Aku sedang kabur dari kejaran Lottie. Aduh, bisa tolong sembunyikan aku sebentar? Pliss?"

Ah, bagaimana cara pria itu sembuh begitu cepat dari kepergian Lacie? Jack sangat menyukai adik perempuannya itu. Namun kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya sekarang, sepertinya ia tidak pernah terluka sedalam dirinya. Dan, mata itu. Mata yang seperti air, tak dapat ditebak. Mata itu entah kenapa menjadi lebih tertutup sekarang. Seakan-akan ia takut akan ada orang lain yang menyakiti dirinya.

Mungkin Jack juga terluka sepertinya—hanya saja ia menyembunyikannya.

"Glen?"

"Bagaimana kau dapat pulih begitu cepat?" tanyanya, mengabaikan panggilan Jack sebelumnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Glen? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku. Lacie," jawabnya tak sabar. "Apakah kau tidak…?"

"... Terluka?" semua senyuman di wajah Jack seketika itu juga terhapus. Digantikan oleh wajah seorang anak yang seakan-akan kehilangan kucing yang amat disayanginya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku sudah sembuh?"

"Kau kembali ceria seperti biasanya," katanya datar.

"Itu hanya kebiasaanku, kau tahu. Tersenyum."

Selama beberapa saat keadaan hening.

"Aku menyesalinya," katanya akhirnya, "aku menyesalinya. Kenapa aku harus mengikuti suara itu—suara jiwa Glen yang memanggil-manggilku sampai ke tempat ini? Kenapa aku tidak mengabaikan suara itu saja dan kembali hidup dalam kekerasan bersama Lacie?" suaranya semakin lama semakin pelan dan tercekat. Mata ungunya menunjukan luka yang dalam.

Melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, Jack Vessalius hanya bisa tersenyum getir. "Yah, mungkin itu sebuah ketidakberuntungan bagimu, kan? Tapi bagiku itu berarti lain, Glen. Dengan masuknya kalian ke Baskerville, itu sama saja seperti menyelamatkan hidupku. Lacie telah _menyelamatkan _aku. Dan itu takkan terjadi kalau kalian tidak menjadi anggota Baskerville. Dan aku takkan bisa menjadi seorang Vessalius seperti ini. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi mayat yang membusuk di jalanan dan tidak ada yang peduli. Itu berarti banyak hal, Glen."

Keduanya terdiam, memandangi langit biru diatas mereka. Sambil memandangi dua ekor burung yang terbang berdampingan, ia mulai menyadari kebenaran dari perkataan Jack. Secara tidak langsung ia telah menyelamatkan hidup seseorang. Secara tidak langsung pula ia memberikan 'kemudahan' kepada Revis. Siapa yang akan menjadi Glen berikutnya selain dia? Sepertinya tidak ada. Sambil terus memandangi langit, ia merasakan Jack bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Glen. Sakit, ya? Aku juga merasakannya."

Yang ditanya tidak bergeming.

"Kau harus mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Glen. Tidakkah kau menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Kali ini ia menengok. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Jack tersenyum. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sementara rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat itu… mungkin takkan bisa dihapuskan. Namun kau dapat menutupinya. Sementara itu… kau bisa melakukan hal-hal positif lainnya, bukan?"

"Seperti?"

"Bermain bersama Alice atau Gilbert dan Vincent?"

Dengan pandangannya yang masih menuju ke arah awan-awan yang bergerak lambat, pria itu tersenyum lemah. Ia mungkin takkan pulih sepenuhnya. Ia tahu ia takkan bisa menjadi orang yang sama. Tapi ia bersedia untuk mencobanya. Hidup akan terus berlanjut, dan kalau ia tidak berusaha mengikutinya, ia akan ketinggalan jauh.

"Apakah kau juga sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Hal-hal apa?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Bermain dengan Alice atau Gilbert-"

Jack tersenyum tulus. "Yah, itu sudah seperti kebiasaanku, kan? Bersama mereka setidaknya aku bisa melupakan _sedikit _kesedihanku," ia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, "kau juga bisa mencobanya, Glen."

Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam. Memikirkan segala kemungkinannya. Oke, ia akui Gilbert dan Vincent adalah anak-anak yang menyenangkan. Dan Alice... yah, ia mirip sekali dengan Lacie. Tapi apakah sebagai seorang kepala keluarga Baskerville yang sekarang, ia boleh melakukan hal-hal tersebut?

"Re-maksudku, Glen yang terdahulu juga sering melakukannya, kan. Bermain dengan kau dan Lacie." Jack berkata sambil memandang kearahnya, seakan-akan sahabatnya itu dapat membaca pikirannya. "Apa salahnya melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Gil dan Vince? Menurutku, dengan begitu kau akan menjadi lebih tenang. Ya, kan... _Oswald_?"

Alis matanya langsung terangkat saat mendengar kata terakhir Jack. "Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

Namun, Jack sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Ia masih dapat mendengar suaranya berteriak dari kejauhan, memanggil Gilbert dan Vincent yang sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman Baskerville. Kedua anak itu langsung melambai-lambai kearah Jack. Vincent, yang sedari tadi sepertinya sudah menyadari keberadaan Jack yang sedang mengobrol dengannya, langsung meminta digendong. Dan dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Jack, yang sedang menggendong Vincent, menoleh kearahnya. Dan tersenyum.

Untuk saat ini, sepertinya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.


End file.
